dvloper_gamesfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Robot Hunt
Robot Hunt — игра в жанре 'Экшен в стиле FPS (First Person Shooter)', созданная разработчиком DVloper. Одна из игр, в которой вы можете свободно перемещаться. Ваша главная цель — уничтожение роботов (главных антагонистов). Описание Перевод= "Охота на роботов" это новая развлекательная FPS игра, где ваша миссия, это уничтожение определённого количества роботов. Вы можете попробовать получить наивысший результат, как это только возможно на трех уровнях сложности, легкий, средний и сложный. Но вы должны быть аккуратны, используя свои боеприпасы .... и ваше здоровье, потому-что вы получаете больше очков. Здесь есть два режима игры .... на данный момент. Если вы хотите отправить email мне, пожалуйста пишите на Английском или Шведском. Игра бесплатная, но содержит рекламу. Удачи и наслаждайтесь! |-| Оригинал= Robot Hunt is a new fun FPS game where your mission is to destroy a number of robots. You should try to get as high score as possible on the three difficulty levels, easy medium and hard. So you have to be careful using your ammo .... and your health, because you get more points of these. There are two courses to play on .... for now. If you want to send an email to me, please write in English or Swedish The game is free but it contains advertising. Good luck and have fun! Геймплей Мы играем за человека, цель которого является уничтожение роботов. При начале игры выдается автомат, 3 магазина по 50 патронов (4 магазина, 4-ый заряжен), и 100 очков здоровья. Вы должны осматривать локацию на наличие магазинов и аптечек, чтобы уничтожать роботов и при этом выжить, так-как от их атак практически не увернуться, а стрелять рекомендуется в голову. В игре мы имеем всего три возможных для взаимодействия предмета - аптечку, которая полностью восстанавливает здоровье игрока. Обойму - в каждой обойме по 50 патронов, учтите, что при смене обоймы вы теряете оставшиеся в той обойме патроны. И автомат с вместимостью 50 патронов и 3-х магазинов. В игре нам дают две локации, в каждой из которой свои роботы, а именно 'Больница' и 'Склад'. Локации, как не трудно догадаться — отличаются много чем от друг-друга, роботы же в каждой локации свои. В локации 'Больница' - роботы с пулеметами. В локации 'Склад' — роботы с лазерами. Вы должны уничтожать определенное количество роботов, в зависимости от сложности игры : Легкий, Средний, Сложный. Ниже приведена таблица в соотношении количества роботов в локации к сложности игры. Помощь Оригинал текста= * It's very simple. * Locate the robots and destroy them. * There are health packs to pick up if you are injured. * There are extra ammunition to pick up, but can not carry to much. * You get more points the more ammunition you have left. * You get more points the more health you have left. * And you get more points the more robots you destroy. |-| Перевод текста= * Это очень просто. * Находи роботов и уничтожай их. * Если вы ранены, вы можете взять пакет здоровья. * Ты можешь подбирать дополнительные боеприпасы, но не много. * Больше очков дается за большое количество боеприпасов. * Больше очков дается за большое очков здоровья. * И ты можешь получать много очков за уничтожение роботов. Интересные факты * На данный момент это единственная игра от DVloper, которая имеет жанр 'Экшен в стиле FPS' * На самом деле неизвестно, за кого мы играем, за человека, или за робота? Об этом говорит тот факт, что игрок выдерживает крайне много выстрелов в себя, однако учитывая то, что мы используем аптечки — то можно сказать о том, что мы играем за человека. Хотя вполне возможно что мы играем за киборга. * Роботы взрываются после уничтожения, однако эти взрывы не вредят главному герою. * Действия игры вполне могут происходить в одной вселенной со всеми остальными играми DVloper, только в будущем. Баги * Когда мы уничтожаем всех роботов и форме ходьбы, то мы можем продолжить ходить. Галерея Малый робот.png|Роботы в больнице Средний робот.png|Роботы на складе Магазинкалаша.png|Магазин AmmoRH2.jpeg|Магазины и патроны. WeaponRH.jpeg|Автомат игрока с кнопками стрельбы и перезарядки. HealthkitRH.jpeg|Аптечка. Трейлер center|330 px Категория:Игры Категория:Другие игры разработчика